Wonder Woman conoce a la canciller alemana
by Temistocles
Summary: La Mujer Maravilla visita Atenas en el año 2012 y se ve envuelta en los acontecimientos del momento.


Los manifestantes atiborraban la plaza Sintagma, un nutrido y mal encarado cordón policial les impedía acercarse al edificio de Parlamento, al que solo podían mostrar sus pancartas desde lejos. Un grupito se acercó a hablar a los antidisturbios, preguntando por algún responsable policial al que poder hacer una petición. Los antidisturbios reaccionaron con desdén y autoritarismo, uno de ellos llegó a agitar una porra amenazadoramente ante los solicitantes, provocando una catarata de abucheos desde los manifestantes que se encontraban más atrás. Los antidisturbios cargaron contra la multitud, repartiendo porrazos a diestro y siniestro, y provocando escenas de pánico.

Diana contempló la escena espantada. Estaba en Atenas de visita, de incógnito, y al oír el jaleo de la manifestación se había acercado por la plaza Sintagma para conocer algo más de las protestas, no esperaba un estallido de violencia policial como ese. Corrió entre la multitud, esquivando a los manifestantes que corrían en dirección contraria. Paró la trayectoria de una porra policial que caía sobre la espalda de una jóven manifestante agarrándola con la mano y arrancándola de la mano del policía.

\- Deténgase agente, esta violencia es completamente innecesaria ¿Porqué no vuelven a formar el cordón policial y dejan que los manifestantes continúen ejerciendo su derecho?- dijo en un griego algo anticuado, alzando la voz para que tanto el policía al que había arrebatado la porra como sus compañeros pudieran escucharla.

El policía quedó estupefacto pero más atrás otros si que reaccionaron, mientras los que estaban más lejos continuaban cargando contra la multitud. Un antidisturbios sacó unas esposas y se dirigió hacia Diana pero otros tres se le adelantaron y cayeron sobre Diana por atrás, tras darle un fuerte porrazo la agarraron para tirarla contra el suelo e inmovilizarla. Otros antidisturbios se les unieron para dominarla pero la amazona no cayó sino que descargó una rápida secuencia de potentes, contenidos y precisos golpes y empujones que pronto dejaron a su alrededor una buena cantidad de policías derribados.

Ante tal escena sorprendente, policías algo más alejados desenfundaron sus armas de fuego y encañonaron a Diana, que se puso en guardia preparada para rechazar con sus brazaletes de feminiun las balas que pudieran dirigirse a las partes más sensibles de su cuerpo y con las piernas en tensión para lanzarse al contrataque tan pronto se abriera fuego. Un oficial de los antidisturbios, viendo todo aquello y temiéndose un desastre, tocó el silbato ordenando a sus hombres el alto el fuego mientras corría hacia el lugar del combate. Los manifestantes también habían quedado callados, a la expectativa y algo retirados, contemplando los acontecimientos.

\- Señora, soy el teniente de policia Georgios Becatoros. No se que ha pasado aquí pero quizá podamos solucionarlo sin recurrir a la violencia.

\- Señor Becatoros, me llamo Diana y en los medios se me conoce por el nombre "artístico" de Wonder Woman - le dijo al policía. Este respiró hondo al averiguar quien era la desconocida y le dió la mano- Un grupo de ciudadanos estaba solicitando entregar una petición y sus hombres reaccionaron con una violencia irracional.

\- ¿Es así?- preguntó el teniente Becaratos a algunos de los hombres magullados que se encontraban más cerca, que se limitaron a refunfuñar desviando la mirada.

Diana se giró hacia los manifestantes que habían intentado entregar la petición.

\- ¿Podéis venir un momento?

Tres jóvenes de ese grupo se acercaron algo dubitativos, no se fiaban nada de la policía pero la mirada de Diana les suscitó confianza.

\- Queríamos presentar una petición a la Sra. Metzger, que es en buena medida responsable de lo que le está pasando a Grecia- explicó uno de los jóvenes.

\- ¿Agneta Metzger está en el parlamento? - preguntó Diana sorprendida.

Le informaron de que si, la canciller alemana estaba de visita oficial en Grecia. Los jóvenes negociaron con el teniente Becaratos y este consultaba por su walkie-talkie. Finalmente llegaron a un acuerdo, un portavoz de los manifestantes podría entregar el comunicado a la señora Metzger acompañada de Diana. Comunicaron el acuerdo a la multitud y, en medio de una gran ovación, Diana y Despina, portavoz circunstancial de los manifestantes, se dirigieron al edificio del parlamento escoltados por el teniente Becaratos y uno de sus hombres.

La canciller alemana les recibió en una sala acompañada del presidente del parlamento griego, unos pocos diputados, miembros del gabinete de la canciller y el equipo de seguridad, entre el que destacaban dos mujeronas de más de un metro ochenta, con aspecto de levantadoras de pesas, vestidas de traje chaqueta y con unas innecesarias gafas oscuras. Despina entregó el comunicado a la líder y, algo intimidada por la puesta en escena del poder pero reconfortada por la presencia amiga de Diana, dijo algunas palabras. La señora Metzger contestó políticamente con mensaje neutro y ambiguo, incluyendo manifestaciones de su amor y respeto al pueblo griego. Mientras tanto Diana observaba atentamente a la jefa de gobierno alemana, tenía la impresión de que la conocía de algo más que como gobernante alemana, que la conocía de otra cosa...

Acabada la breve reunión Diana y Despina volvieron a la plaza. La señora Metzger hizo un aparte con las gigantonas de su equipo de seguridad.

\- No podemos permitir que los metahumanos interfieran en nuestras estrategias políticas.

Acabada la manifestación Diana aceptó la invitación de Despina y otros dos activistas de ir a comer con ellos. Caminaban charlando animadamente por la calle cuando Diana vió algo por el rabillo del ojo. Reaccionando con la velocidad de Hérmes apartó de un empujón a sus acompañantes justo antes de que un coche que llegaba volando se estrellara contra la fachada del edificio junto al que caminaban, barriendo a Diana en su trayectoria.

Despina y sus acompañantes se quedaron helados al contemplar el boquete en el muro y, dentro del edificio en medio de cascotes, el montón de chatarra en el que había quedado convertido el utilitario.

En lo alto de un cercano edificio de tres plantas, dos mujeronas con exóticas y acorazadas vestimentas guerreras observaban satisfechas el resultado de su lanzamiento.

\- Una alborotadora menos- dijo una de ellas- Esnafrella, informa a la Abuela Bondad mientras me deshago del cadaver.

Despina y compañía habían quedado paralizados entre el impulso de salir corriendo escapando de las dos misteriosas guerreras y el de ver si se podía hacer algo por Diana. El dilema se resolvió cuando tras oirse un leve gemido escucharon ruido de entrechocar de chatarra. Diana apareció magullada y con múltiples erosiones apartando los restos del coche estrellado.

\- Amigos, es mejor que os retireis. Habiendo Furias Femeninas de Darkseid de por medio seguro que habrá jaleo.

Los tres acompañantes no esperaron más y salieron corriendo mientras Diana, cojeando, salía a la calle.

\- Mujer Maravilla, eres dura de pelar- dijo sorprendida la Furia Femenina- pero será un placer terminar mi trabajo.

La Furia se lanzó sobre Diana, que saltó sobre un edificio colindante. La Furia la siguió y Diana la recibió con un izquierdazo que la estrelló contra un muro medianero. La Furia saltó sobre Diana, que esquivó un garrotazo de la Furia mientras le lanzaba un puñetazo. La Furia lo esquivó y aprovechó que Diana quedaba desprotegida para largarle una patada en la espalda que lanzó a Diana en una trayectoria balística que la estrelló en el graderío del estadio Panatinaikos, destrozando en su caida varias filas de asientos de plástico.

Tras recuperar aliento, Diana saltó al campo y arrancó el poste de una portería para tener un arma con la que enfrentarse al bastón energético de la Furia. Mientras la Furia, que había saltado en su persecución, tomaba tierra en el estadio.

Intercambiaron una serie de golpes que lanzaron a las combatientes de un lado a otro del estadio. Diana se empleó con bravura pero las magulladuras del impacto del coche-proyectil le restaban agilidad a sus movimientos. En lo alto del graderío, la Furia le encajó un golpe con el bastón energético que lanzó de nuevo a Diana en parábola, sobrevolando el templo de Zeus Olímpico, hasta caer en el muséo de la Acrópolis.

La Furia entró en el museo abatiendo puertas hasta llegar a la sala a la que Diana había llegado atravesando el tejado. Diana, ensangrentada, se hirgió y se puso en guardia. La Furia la atacó y la derribó, le encajó un golpe tras otro lanzándola por la sala una y otra vez. Finalmente se dirigió hacia Diana, que yacía aturdida entre los restos de una vitrina destrozada, para darle el golpe de gracia.

\- Un lugar ideal para tu fin Diana, encomiéndate a tus dioses- dijo la Furia levantando su bastón energético para dar el golpe de gracia a la indefensa amazona.

En un último esfuerzo, Diana alargó la mano, asió una espada caida de la vitrina destrozada y se la clavó a la Furia entre las costillas en el momento que esta iniciaba el golpe mortal de su bastón.

Llegaron corriendo dos guardias del museo con sus revólveres desenfundados.

\- Señorita Maravilla, vimos como empezaba su combate por el sistema de videovigilancia ¿Se encuentra bien?

\- Uff, no muy bien, pero creo que sobreviviré. Mmm- dijo contemplando la placa que había acompañado en la vitrina a la espada ahora clavada en el pecho de la guerrera alienígena- "Espada de Teseo, cultura micénica, siglo XI a.C.". Muy apropiado.

\- Señorita, no tendrá problemas con la ley, las cámaras han grabado todo y quedará claro que actuó en legítima defensa ¿Podemos hacer algo por usted?

\- ¿Me podrían llevar al botiquín?

El avión de la cancillera alemana volaba ya sobre Croacia. Agneta Metzger estaba visiblemente contrariada.

\- Fendetrice caida en combate. Esnafrella ¿Como se te ocurrió dejarla sola con la amazona?

\- Señora, la amazona parecía liquidada- se justificó la abatida Furia Femenina, con una rodilla en tierra ante su ama y sin osar levantar la mirada del suelo.

Se escucharon unos tics y el aspecto de la canciller cambió repentinamente.

\- Se acabó el efecto del cambio de rostro proporcionado por la Madre Caja- divagó palpando afectuosamente la caja pegada a su hombro- Dejémosla descansar un poco durante el vuelo. En fin, no contaba con interferencias metahumanas tan pronto, habrá que tomar nuevas medidas para la consecución de los planes de Darkseid.

\- Se hará como vos digáis Abuela Bondad.


End file.
